lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Half-troll Warrior
Half-troll Warriors are warrior variants of the standard Half-troll. They were added in . They are found in the Pertorogwaith biome. They are slightly bigger than the player, at a height of around two and a half blocks, along with being roughly two blocks wide. Equipment Half-troll Warriors wear Half-troll armour and can carry any of the weapons of the Half-trolls, including scimitars, daggers, hammers, and more. Spawning Half-troll Warriors will spawn occasionally in Pertorogwaith alongside the normal Half-trolls. Sometimes a Half-troll warrior will spawn riding a rhino, which may be armoured. They are hireable from Half-troll Warlords. Lore Half-trolls are hardy warriors and great swordsmen. They were loyal to Sauron like all of the other Haradrim. They initially were an experiment on the part of Sauron, an experiment that was abandoned in the mid Second Age. Over thousands of years the Half-Trolls slowly multiplied and came into conflict with the other Haradrim tribes. Now they are united with them in an uneasy alliance, as Sauron calls all his former subjects to him to destroy the Free Peoples. The Half-trolls of the mod are presumably a crossbreed between trolls and either orcs, Men or both. Appearance Unlike most NPCs, Half-trolls are slightly taller than the player, standing at a height of about two and a half blocks. They do not talk, but rather make grunting sounds, similar to a vanilla pig and they wear armor. Behaviour Half-troll Warriors will ignore any players with a neutral or good alignment towards their faction, but will quickly run towards and attack any player with negative alignment. Unlike most NPC's, they cannot talk, reflecting their unnatural origin, although they do make grunting noises from time to time. Hiring You can hire a Half-troll warrior from a Half-troll Warlord for the price of 50 silver coins and 300 alignment. Speech Bank Friendly *Welcome to our land, little maggot! *We Half-trolls are far better warriors than those puny little tribesmen. *Raaarrrgh! *The Great Eye is ever watching. *The Great Fire-Eye is calling us. We must obey. *Do you bring us messages from Him, Person? *We shall crush the pitiful Men of the North! *The Great Eye has promised us great hoards of treasure and flesh for our service in war. Will you join us? *Soon we shall rule these lands from West to East, and no filthy Men will be able to oppose us! Ha! Ha! *Flesh! My Trolls want flesh! *I hear that the Lidless Eye speaks highly of you. You may stay in our lands. *You may be a filthy little Man, Person, but the Eye seems to like you. *I hate those filthy little Men, but the Great Eye commands us to fight with them, and we must obey. *I heard that there are great treasures in the North, and plenty of Man-flesh. *Prepare your weapons, Person! My folk shall go to war in the North soon! *Do you have some Man-flesh for me? *We are mighty warriors! No puny Man may stand in our way! *You seem to be useful, so we won't eat you... for now! Ha! Ha! *Man-flesh we want, and Man-flesh we shall have! *The Dark Lord is calling us. We shall soon head into the North. *We serve the Lord of Mordor! *No mere Man may stand in our way! *Welcome, stranger. What do you want? *Soon, very soon, we shall have dominion over all these lands. The great Eye has promised it! Hired *We shall serve you, Person! *No puny Man-blade may stop us! *We will proudly fight for you! The world of Men shall burn! *No mere Man may stand in our way. *My heart desires battle and my stomach Man-flesh! Ha! Ha! *We shall plunder the rich lands of the north! Will you lead us, Person? *I heard there's some good treasure in the north. *Man-flesh! I can already smell it. *We shall proudly fight alongside a great warrior such as you! *My boys shall follow you! *Death to the filthy Men of the North! Their lands shall soon be ours. *We shall burn the World of Men! *Come, Person! The Lidless Eye commands us to go North. *Can you get us some Man-flesh? *The Eye is ever watching, Person. We must obey it. *Soon we must depart to the North. War is calling. *War! Man-flesh! Treasure! We want it all! *Our armies shall crush the puny Men of the North! *We will fight for you, Person! We will follow you to war! *The Great Eye is readying for war. Soon it shall unleash its might upon those pitiful Men in the North. Soon! *No-one shall stand in our way! *The Man-scum shall tremble before us! *We serve the Great Lord of Mordor! *Let us squish those filthy Men! *Can you smell the fear in those puny Men? I can! Hostile *What are you doing here, you filthy little Man? *I shall cook you on a stick, you filthy worm! *Run back to your pitiful tribe, filth! *You'll be lion meal once I'm done with you! *I shall squish you like an insect! *Fool of a Man! Did you travel all this way to become dinner! Ha! Ha! *Where do you think you're going, filthy Man? *Come back here! I'll make Man-flesh stew out of you! *I shall enjoy tearing you up, you puny worm! *Come here, boys! I've found our dinner! Ha! Ha! *I will throw you to the lions, you little treacherous worm! *Run, maggot, or become croc-food! *This is our land, filthy Man, and you shall not escape us! *There's nowhere to run, little Man! *Well, what do we have here? Oh yes! Dinner! *Filthy worm, how dare you enter our lands? *You're next in the cauldron! *How did the lions not make supper out of you? No matter. I shall do so instead! *I'll make a good roast out of you! *You shall burn in the light of the Lidless Eye! *I will squish you like an insect, scum! *I'll make quick work out of you, filth! *You won't see the next day, Man-scum! *I will feed your flesh to my lions! *Your puny weapon is no match for me! Category:Trolls Category:Evil Category:Far Harad Category:Harad Category:Mobs Category:NPC Category:Half-trolls Category:Pertorogwaith Category:Level 2 Mobs